tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferdinand
The Ferdinand is a tier 4 German tank destroyer. Background Story The Ferdinand was a conversion of the already produced tanks of the Porsche Tiger 1 that was abandoned in favour of Henschel's Tiger 1. About 91 were built under the name "Ferdinand" and upgrades were made to the tank and were renamed to "Elefant" in 1944. The tank proved to be very unreliable during combat due to mechanical failures and was not well liked by its crews, however the tank performed quite well on its task being to destroy soviet T-34s and enemy gun enplacement at a range of 3km. Playstyle In Tankery, the Ferdinand has well balanced all-round armor with a great gun, meaning this tank would excel as a support tank on LS (Last Stand) and KoTH (King of the Hill). The Ferdinand used much larger shell projectiles, which is the cause of the tanks much greater DPS similar to that of the Tiger 2 (H). In LS and KoTH, the Ferdinand is best suited for a support role behind your teammates due to your armor thickness unable to resist rounds from almost all mid to high-tier tanks. The downsides of this vehicle are its large profile, sluggish maneuverability, and lack of a turret. Like most mid and high-tier tanks, the Ferdinand maintains a large profile, meaning enemy tanks can easily spot you from a distance. The player should also be careful when engaging in front-line combat as enemy tanks could outflank your tank. The Ferdinand also lacks the top speed to reach an area faster as 30km/h won't get the player to an area quickly. Pros * Very good gun performance in its tier. * Quick reload time. * Good all-round armor for a tank destroyer. * Great DPM. Cons * The Ferdinand lacks any turret, so be extra careful in combat as several tanks could flank you. * Maintains a large profile see-able at certain distances. * Its gun doesn't have the greatest penetration armor for tier 4. * Low top speed means the tank can take some time to reach its intended destination. Real Life Trivia * The tank had a petrol-electric engine that would occasionally set the tank on fire, which both the Ferdinand and Elefant were infamous for. * Several reports at Kursk in 1943 stated that several Ferdinand tanks had caught fire, a result of the tank destroyer attempting to ascend a hill. * The tank , about 48 of them, had recieved some major upgrades as the war continues, but none of this upgrades are to the engine itself but to the tracks, armor, and some other stuff; only adding more weight to the tank and making it's engine even more frequently stressed out * The saw service in Italy, a very mountainous place, but they did ok when they could. Few of them saw service in Vistula-Oder Offensive and Two of them actually survived all the way to April of 45 to take in place in the Battle of Berlin History As a result of numerous automotive problems in the Tiger (P) project, on September 22nd, 1942, an order was given to modify a portion of Porsche Tigers as Sturmgeschutez with 200 mm thick frontal armor mounting the powerful 8.8 cm Pak 43 L/71. However, by the time the development of the Tiger (P) program was completely halted, Krupp had already completed 100 Tiger (P) hulls. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium